Something New
by reylynners
Summary: Emily and Spencer have been together for about a year. But they are looking for something new in there sexual lives. So they call up Morgan, for a little fun. ReidxPrentissxMorgan 3-way! :


**So… This is my first smut I've ever written for anyone to read. Haha I feel kind of dirty! But here's my Criminal Minds 3-way. ReidxEmilyxMorgan!**

**Enjoy my little smut monkeys!**

* * *

><p>It had been about a year since Emily and Spencer had started dating. Emotionally they were in a perfect place, totally in love and so happy with each other. But sexually? It had been amazing, not going to lie. It took a while until Spencer was comfy with the whole sex thing, but once he was… Well lets just say he had the magic touch. But they were ready for something new. Something exciting. They knew there love was strong and they wanted to be together for a long time, but what was wrong with trying something new sexually.<p>

Emily was laying on the couch, her head on Spencer's lap as they both read there separate books. She lowered her book slowly, staring up at him. "Hey Spence… I've been thinking…"

Spencer chuckled peeking around his book, "Hey, isn't that my job?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "Har har, your so funny… Anyway… I have an idea…"

"Alright, what is it Em?" He laugh slightly putting his book down and sipping his tea.

"I was thinking we should have a 3-way."

Spencer coughed, choking on his tea. "W-What!"

"Well…We were talking about new sexual experiences… And I thought we could give it a try… It would just be sex… I mean, I love you… I just thing it would be nice…"

Spencer bit his lip, his genius mind spinning. After a moment he sighed, "Just this once okay?"

"Eep! Really?" Emily smiling, and leaned up kissing him on the lips. "I was hoping you would say that… Because our 3rd person is on that way…" She hops up off the couch grinning.

His eyes widen, "W-What? Already! Who?"

She winks as she walks to get ready, "Morgan."

Reid sat there for a moment, Morgan? Of all the people… Reid always looked to him in more then just work ways… Morgan always was smooth with the ladies, considered the top choice among men. All Reid knew about women he learned from Morgan… Which wasn't much but still… What if he took Emily from him? What if Emily would never want to be with him after this. The door bell rang and Spencer sighed, getting up and awnsering the door. Morgan was standing there, grinning.

"Hey there pretty boy. You ready to get down and dirty?"

Spencer sighed letting him in, "Come on in…"

Morgan raised an eyebrow at him walking in, "Hey man, what's wrong? Scared?"

"Nervous yeah… Nervous of being sexual anywhere near you… And nervous that your going to steal my girlfriend." Spencer gulps, "And isn't this a bit…Gay? Which I don't mean in bad way…Just is a two straight men taking part in sexual intercourse together."

Morgan laughs, "Hey man, relax. Prentiss is hot, that's why I'm here. Between us there's no love or whatever. Just letting out some steam, some lust. And it ain't gay if it's in a 3 way. Most the time you won't even know whose pleasuring you, that's what so great about a 3 way."

"Hey guys! Get in here and let's do this!" Emily yells from the bedroom.

Morgan laughs, "Let's do pretty boy."

Morgan and Reid walk into the bedroom, Emily is sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing a small black dress. Morgan whistled and Reid stiffened a bit. Morgan was looking at Emily a sexual way… He wasn't sure how he thought about that…

"Spencer dear it's okay…" Emily smiles from the bed. "This is just for fun."

Spencer nodded as he started to take his shirt off. Morgan was already taking his pants and boxers off, revealing his large cock. Spencer froze again. He was bigger then him…A lot bigger then him… He sighed and took his own clothes off, he felt out of place…

Emily stood up and walked over to Spencer. She brushed the bangs from his eyes and smiled, "It's okay, relax." She lean in pressing her lips to his as she slipped her little dress down to the floor. Her hands tangled up in his hair and she brought his own hands up pressing them to her breasts. He relaxed, she knew how to calm him down. Spencer smiled against her lips, squeezing her breasts. He loved the feeling of her nipples between his fingers.

Morgan walked up behind Prentiss his hand resting on her stomach and the other gently going around to massage her. His middle finger rubs at Emily's folds while his thumb presses and rubs at her clit. Emily moans against Spencer's mouth as she reaches down her hands wrapping around there cock's and teasing there tips.

Spencer and Morgan moaned in unison but Spencer didn't even notice. In fact, he had somewhat forgotten that Morgan was even there. He squeezing Emily's hard nipples, feeling her squirm a bit. She rubs up and down there dicks as she moans loudly. Morgan sticks his finger inside her, his thumb still massaging her swollen clit.

Spencer pushed Emily towards the bed. Morgan moved as Emily laid down on the bed. Spencer kneels over her head, and Emily licked at his tip making him moan out. Morgan kneels on the ground, throwing Emily's legs over his shoulders. His finger goes back into her, pumping it in and out. He lean in sucking on her sensitive clit, tonguing it as he does.

Emily moaned out, throwing her head back a bit. She then leaned in taking Spencer into her mouth. She sucked on him, twirling her tongue around him.

"Mmm Emily…. "Spencer moaned out, tugging on her hair. Emily moans out as Morgan bites down on her clit, moving his teeth over her.

Emily runs her teeth over Spencer cock, causing him to cry out along with her. Suddenly in one fluid motion the placements are changed and somehow Spencer is on the bottom, Emily straddling his shoulder. He gasps out, feeling a strong large hand, pumping his hard dick. He loved when Emily felt him up, but something about this was different. Emily grinned as she watches Spencer throw his head back moaning, obviously having conflicting emotions about Morgan causing him so much pleasure.

Morgan grinned also, watching the young doctor squirm and shake under Emily. There was something nice about Spencer being unable to speak. He starts to pump him harder, and squeezing his balls.

Spencer moans, looking up at Emily with confusion in his eyes. Emily smile and kisses his lips tenderly, "It's okay baby. Enjoy the feeling."

Spencer nodded and moaned as he leaned in and began to tip teasingly and Emily's folds. Emily moaned throwing her head back. Spencer grasped her hips and moaned loudly against her, the vibrations driving her crazy, as he reached one of his climaxes and cam hard. The work of Emily's mouth and Morgan's hand send him over the edge. Morgan smirked a bit and crawled onto the bed standing in front of them as Spencer's tongue still lapped and prodded deep into Emily. Morgan grasped the back of Emily's head bringing her closer. She moaned loudly at what Spencer was doing, Morgan took that opportunity to slip himself into her mouth. She moaned against him and started to suck on him hard. Morgan closed his eyes, throwing his head back and moaning.

She pumped her head back and fourth moaning against Morgan. Her chest rises and falls quickly as she starts to reach her climax. She moans out and deep throats Morgan as she cums, Spencer still attacking her sensitive area. She let Morgan slide in and out of her throat until Morgan moans out, reaching his climax as well. He cums hard and Emily drinks down anything he lets out. She releases him, the 3 of them panting hard.

"Alright, let's do this." Morgan moves off the bed behind them. Emily moves a bit and lowers herself on top of Spencer as he slide in deep. Emily and Spencer moan in unison and Morgan moves into position between Spencer's legs. He positions himself and plunges himself deep into Emily's ass hole. Emily screams out a bit, her nails digging into Spencer's shoulders. Morgan growls a bit and he pumps in and out of her tightness. Spencer moves him hips up and down, as he pounds in and out of her. At the same time Morgan moves with them sliding in and out of her. The 3 of them moan together as they move into Emily hard.

There wet, sweaty bodies move against each other as they all get close to there climax. They moan loudly as they reach there peak together, crying out in pure ecstasy. Emily releases and both Spencer and Morgan thrust into her hard filling her in both holes. She cries out collapsing forward onto Spencer. Spencer wraps his arms around her, and Morgan leans against the bed. The 3 of them remain quite as they pant hard, attempting to catch there breath. Emily moves herself, letting both men slide out of her with a groan.

"God…" Emily moaned, curling up against Spencer's chest. "Worth it… It was so worth it."

Spencer nodded, unable to speak and Morgan chucked, "Worth it indeed." He staggered over to his clothing, attempting to put everything back on. "See pretty boy, not so bad. Right?"

Spencer blushed, burying his face in Emily's chest. Emily laughed, "Thank you Morgan."

Morgan smirks, "No, thank you." He grins wide, putting his coat on. "I'll see you Monday. Thanks for the good time you too." And with that he left.

Emily chuckled, kissing the top of Spencer's head. "Hey shy boy. That wasn't so bad right?"

Spencer was scilent for a moment before looking up at her, his cheeks a light red. "Let's… Let's do it again sometime…?"

Emily grins and kisses his forehead, "Dirty dirty boy."

Spencer smiles a big smile, throwing the blankets over the both of them. That night was the start of many more amazing nights to come.

_**The End.**_

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah! That's it! :) I hope everyone liked it! Please review and such! <strong>


End file.
